


Final Kill

by KimHyunae



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimHyunae/pseuds/KimHyunae
Summary: Lee Jeongmin is a hired assassin, heartless and brought up to kill without remorse. His job is to receive targets and kill them within a deadline. However, one of the missions he is ordered turns out to be somewhat difficult; the target is an assassin himself, which proves to be the biggest issue. The other is that this man is different. Somehow, some way, he makes Jeongmin's heart beat without even trying.





	Final Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there are so little Boyfriend fics on here, so... I decided that needs to change ;)

** Chapter One **

 

   Silence was all that filled the office. An elderly man sat at the crowded desk, glasses hanging off the edge of his nose.

   The silence held over the man for another few minutes, the only sound being the faint rustling of papers between his hands. Every now and then, a gust of wind would blow the curtains at his open window. It was peaceful. A little too peaceful.

   The dim light above the desk suddenly shut off, clouding the room in pitch black. The man raised his head, his eyes now wary. He hadn't turned the lights off, and it wasn't nearly late enough for his company to be shutting down. And yet, the light remained off.

   The man slowly stood up from his desk, oblivious to the dark shape that had entered through the window. A pen dropped behind him and he whipped around, gasping out when a blade was shoved into his ribcage.

   With a few gurgling, pained pleas, the blade was ripped back out of his body. He fell to the ground like a rag doll and the room returned to silence.

   After not but three seconds, the light turned back on and the room was empty, save for the poor victim's body.

\---

   "Is the job done?" A platinum-blond male lifted his head to look at the brunette before him.

   The brunette nodded, the ghost of a smirk on his thin lips. "It is done, sir. The man had no idea, nor did his employees. They're sure to find the mess in the morning."

   The blond smirked as well and chuckled. "You never fail to surprise me, do you, Agent JM?"

   The man bowed his head curtly. "I merely do as I'm told, sir."

   The blond nodded and leaned back in the chair in which he was seated. He lifted his feet and rested them on the desk in front of him, smiling. "I have a new job for you."

   JM hummed in response. "Yes, sir?" He watched as the elder pulled out a file and tossed it to him. Opening the file, JM frowned and read the description of his target. "Another _assassin_?" He looked up for confirmation.

   His boss grinned. "Indeed. This is a tough job, but I'm sure you can handle it, right?"

   JM pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Right.. sir. Of course. When do you want it done?"

   The man chuckled. "That's what I like to hear. I need it done by the end of this week. That gives you six days, got it?"

   JM just nodded again, bowing briefly when he was dismissed. Once out of the office, JM looked back at the file in his hands, sighing. "Well this is gonna be difficult..." He resumed reading the file, making sure to take note of everything important.

   The man's name- at least, his agent name- was SH. He wondered what this could have possibly stood for. It could have been the same as own, or maybe the person's initials. Either way, if he had a code name, there was a big chance that he'd been an agent for a while, and a good one at that.

   JM frowned softly to himself as he entered the room he had been assigned to sleep in. He knew for a fact that this would be much more challenging than any of the other missions he'd taken. Former agents of the team he worked for had taken missions like this and disappeared without so much as a trace. That was concerning enough on its own. Most assassins didn't bother others unless they got in the way if completing something. That didn't happen often, thankfully.

   What stumped JM most, however, was that his boss had given him this mission, but he wasn't even the strongest of the guy's hundreds of agents. He knew there were several above him that always took the hardest missions. So why him?

   He had a bad feeling that there was something his boss was keeping from him.

 

_Something potentially worth his life._


End file.
